Mingyu's Problem
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boys Love. Review. Isinya cuma penderitaan Mingyu. Shortfic.


Noona memutuskan menunda atau bahkan membatalkan project fiksi GS Meanie. Diganti dengan project fiksi Meanie yaoi dengan cerita sedikit seperti sinetron.

Noona harus memantapkan idenya dulu sampai bagian ending. Karena saya ga akan berani buat fiksi yang ga ada ujungnya. Fic chaptered saya juga bukan yang 'berapa episode? Ratusan' ga pinter saya bikin gituan.

Untuk menunggu ide fiksi chapter nya muncul. Nih noona kasih fiksi Meanie yang manis-manis bikin mules.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review fav dan follow fic saya sebelumnya.

Kalian senyum baca fic noona. Noona senyum baca review kalian. Gomawo

.

.

 _Warning! Cerita ini bikin mules dan melilit dibagian perut. Punya efek samping bikin kecanduan._

.

.

.

 **MINGYU'S PROBLEM**

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Wonwoo itu galak. Wonwoo itu cerewet. Tidak suka bermesraan. Senyumnya sedikit. Wonwoo itu datar. Tapi Wonwoo itu kekasih Mingyu.

Dan buat Mingyu, Wonwoo itu manis. Wonwoo itu imut dan manja.

Manja?

Tidak setiap saat sih Wonwoo bisa manja. Dan tidak setiap orang juga bisa melihat manjanya Wonwoo.

Ini keuntungan sendiri bagi Mingyu sang kekasih. Untungnya lagi, hari ini Wonwoo sedang manja. Lebih jelasnya lagi, Wonwoo itu sedang sakit. Dan itulah titik manja seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Cuma manja kalau sedang sakit.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" Mingyu berujar pelan. Matanya terfokus pada layar komputer yang menyala terang. Tangan kanannya bergerak lincah di _tikus_ berwarna hitam itu. Sementara jemari kirinya menari-nari diatas puluhan tombol huruf.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Tadi pagi Wonwoo harus bolos kerja karena perutnya sakit dan mendadak buang-buang air besar berulang kali. Diare. Kemungkinan karena kemarin malam Wonwoo kebayakan makan _Kimchi_ dan saus pedas kiriman ibunya dari kampung halaman.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Wonwoo tidak makan makanan buatan ibunya. Jadilah dia makan dengan rakus malam itu.

"Buburnya sudah dihabiskan?" Mingyu bertanya lagi. Mingyu juga terpaksa libur dari tempat kerja karena tidak tega meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian dirumah dalam keadaan sakit.

Sekarang Mingyu sedang mengerjakan beberapa _project_ yang dikirimkan rekan kerjanya lewat _email_. Duduk didepan meja komputer sudah hampir satu jam penuh.

"Obat sudah diminum?" Mingyu bertanya lagi setelah pertanyaan sebelumnya dijawab anggukan.

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. Suara yang terdengar hanya gumaman kecil.

"Pergilah tidur duluan. Aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku dulu." Jam didinding masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih beberapa menit. Biasanya mereka akan tidur diatas jam sebelas. Karena hari ini Wonwoo sakit, Mingyu ingin kekasihnya istirahat lebih cepat.

Tapi Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Belum ngantuk ya?" Mingyu bertanya lembut. Wonwoo memang sedang dalam mode manja. Tapi sedikit saja salah bicara, Wonwoo bisa berubah dalam mode galaknya lagi.

Jawabannya gelengan lagi. Tentu saja belum ada rasa kantuk. Wonwoo hampir tidur seharian penuh karena lemas. Berkali-kali ke kamar mandi karena perutnya serasa diremas.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat supaya obatnya bereaksi sayang.." Hening di seluruh penjuru apartemen sederhana milik Mingyu. Hanya ada suara tidak beraturan dari kerja tangan Mingyu. Tugasnya tidak bisa teralihkan.

"Disini. Boleh ya?" Suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu berat karena lemas yang ia rasakan. Cairan tubuhnya terkuras seharian. Jangan tanya soal dokter dan rumah sakit. Wonwoo takut.

Mingyu menghela nafas seraya menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

Tangan Mingyu beralih untuk mengelus punggung Wonwoo. Membantunya untuk nyaman.

"Tidak berat kan?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi sambil menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Tidak berat kok. Tapi.. Hentikan mencium leherku, Wonwoo. Jangan sampai aku lepas kendali." Wonwoo itu ramping. Berat badannya tidak akan berefek lebih pada Mingyu.

"Tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. _Yak_! Jeon Wonwoo.." tangan Mingyu yang sedari tadi mengelus punggung Wonwoo berpindah di pinggang ramping Wonwoo untuk menarik tubuh kekasinya itu berhadapan padanya.

Harus dijelaskan dulu posisi awal sepasang kekasih itu.

Sejak Mingyu mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan komputer kerjanya, Wonwoo sudah berada di pangkuannya. Menggelantung seperti bayi koala yang kedinginan. Lengannya melingkari leher Mingyu, sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kiri Mingyu. Intim bukan?

Mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertatapan. Kedua lengan kekar Mingyu menahan pinggang Wonwoo agar ia tidak memeluk dan menciumi leher sensitifnya lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku hari ini. Aku sembuh dengan cepat." Wonwoo mendekat. Menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Menatap mata tajam milik Mingyu.

"Entah mengapa aku sangat suka setiap kau sakit. Sikap manjamu akan terlihat saat kau sakit, sayang. Tapi aku juga benci saat kau sakit. Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati." Hembusan nafas keduanya saling menerpa wajah.

Semburat merah muda perlahan terbias dari wajah pucat Wonwoo.

"Jadi pilih aku sakit atau tidak?" Haruskah pertanyaan ini dijawab?

"Tidak. Jangan pernah sakit lagi. Sungguh aku menderita kalau kau sakit Jeon Wonwoo." Dengan lembut Mingyu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Wonwoo.

"Tadi bilang suka kalau aku bersikap manja.." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Ya tuhan ini benar-benar penderitaan buat Mingyu.

"Ya tentu saja aku suka kau manja padaku. Tapi manjamu itu bikin aku tak bisa menahan diri. Sedangkan kau sedang sakit dan tidak bisa ku serang sama sekali." Mingyu memasang muka memelas. Penderitaan Mingyu sungguh besar memiliki kekasih yang begitu menggoda seperti Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku.." Wonwoo dengan tiba-tiba meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Mingyu. Mendekatkan bibirnya yang sedikit pucat ke bibir Mingyu. Sebenarnya jarak mereka sudah sangat sangat dekat.

Wonwoo yang seperti ini benar-benar penderitaan besar bagi Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang manja dan mau dengan suka rela memulai sebuah ciuman panas.

Memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut dan manis pada bibir penuh milik Mingyu. Cukup bernafsu dan penuh cinta dari keduanya.

Sekarang Mingyu percaya bahwa cinta itu penuh pengorbanan dan penderitaan. Ingatkan selalu pada Mingyu bahwa Wonwoo sedang sakit saat ini. Jadi ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membawa Wonwoo mendesah dibawahnya di atas kasur.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku tidur duluan ya sayang.." Kecupan terakhir diberikan Wonwoo setelah tubuhnya berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari pangkuan Mingyu.

Dalam hitungan detik, Wonwoo sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Menyisakan Mingyu yang sedang berjuang dengan hormon kelelakiannya yang membuncah. Sialan.

Wonwoo yang sakit dan manja itu penderitaan. Masalah besar bagi Mingyu.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Thur, 8th Sept 2016


End file.
